The Little French Maid
by RumbelleDearie
Summary: Belle French is the dutiful little maid to the infamous Mr. Gold and his wife Milah. With a heated mutual attraction Mr. Gold and Belle begin having an affair. But can it really be considered adultery when Mr. Gold's marriage is already so broken? And what if he is meant to be Belle's one and only true love? This is a very smutty series with small amounts of plot development.
1. Giving Into Temptation

Giving Into Temptation

He was staring at her again. The plump swell of her perky breasts, the way her dress fit tightly to her waist and then faired out, the hem landing mid thigh. Her skin was creamy and pale. And he longed to run his fingers up and down her shapely thighs. Belle French bent down exposing a very pleasing angle of her well-formed bottom. Mr. Gold clenched his hand into a fist, his well-groomed nails digging into the soft flesh of his palm.

"Rum. Rum. For crying out loud are you even listening to a word I've been saying?" Milah screeched and Rummond Gold tore his eyes away from his little maid; his fantasy ruined by the complaints of his wife.

Mr. Gold glared at Milah exposing his disdain through clenched teeth. "Whatever it is you wanted Milah just put it on the credit card like you usually do." After a sigh he returned his gaze upon his little maid. By the time Mr. Gold had resumed his voyeurism, Belle had picked up the large pot from the bottom cupboard and had it filled with water boiling on the stove top. Milah followed her husbands gaze and saw the opportunity to tease the young woman.

"My, my Belle. That dress you're wearing is quite stunning. It surely seems to have caught the attention of my dear husband." Milah mocked but Gold froze, and Belle dropped the carton of cherry tomatoes in her hand sending them scattering all over the kitchen floor. Had Milah become aware of Rums' sexual desires before he had even acted on them? Milah laughed at the little maids mistake. "Oh relax girl. You're such a klutz." Milah paused turning her attention to her husband. "When you said you wanted a maid Rum I assumed you would at least get a competent one." Milah walked over to Belle and placed a threatening finger under the bottom of her chin lifting the small girls face up to her malicious glare. "But I suppose she is rather pleasing to look at." Milah dropped her finger in disgust and Belle turned her gaze to the floor staring at her feet. "Well, I'm off to change for poker with boys. This mess better be cleaned up before I get back girl." Milah left, scaling the staircase up to the master bedroom in order to prepare for her evening out.

Belle immediately bent over picking up the dispersed cherry tomatoes. Mr. Gold stood from his place on the couch, cane in hand, and walked over to Belles' place in the kitchen. Although it was a bit of a struggle, he joined her on the floor picking up tomatoes and placing them in the previously empty carton.

Milah wasn't right very often, but this time she was right about one thing: Belle French was pleasant to look at. But Mr. Gold had liked her for so much more then that. She was brave, and strong. She would laugh at his jokes, and she always displayed a radiant smile. He knew she felt the same as he did. Although, he couldn't fathom why. But he knew it. They had shared moments of sensual touching, heavy breathing in secluded corners of the house, and prolonged eye contact. But every time Belle realised they were acting upon their desires she would freeze up and immediately dart out of his way. They had never gone any farther. And God Gold had wanted to go farther!

With all the tomatoes accounted for, the pair rose in tandem together. Mr. Gold had a little trouble with his cane and Belle placed a helpful hand to his elbow helping him up. The two were standing mere inches from one other. Belles hand remained on Golds' elbow and his eyes immediately darted towards her lips. Belles breath became thick and hot as her heart beat increased. Her azure eyes were mesmerizing and Gold instinctively raised the back of his hand to her check. Her skin was soft and she leaned into his gentle touch. He ever so lightly stroked up and down on her check until his fingers began to wander. Belle allowed her eyes to flutter shut as Mr. Golds' thumb stroked along Belles bottom lip. Her lips were dry and Belle longed to run her tongue along them encapsulating his finger in her mouth; but Belles brain was too idled by lust to enforce her desires. Mr. Golds' thumb dropped from Belles lip and gently rubbed against her chin as his hand moved to spread against her neck. Belle opened her eyes in the ecstasy of the new touch only to be overwhelmed by the look of desire in Mr. Golds' molasses brown eyes. He sent a quick look to her lips and then back to her eyes and Belle nodded.

Leaning in ever so slowly Mr. Golds' lips encased hers in a delicate touch that conveyed a months worth of resisted passion. They both sighed, realizing that they had finally gotten what they had been denying themselves for so long. Belle opened her mouth to him immediately, she had wanted this since the first moment he had smiled at her. Mr. Golds' right hand began wandering from Belles neck, to her collar-bone, then over to her shoulder, before coming back up to her neck; while his left hand wrapped around her waist to the small of her back, tugging her body closer to his and deepening their kiss. Belle responded eagerly, reaching her hands up to the lapels of his suit jacket before wrapping her arms around his neck so that she could tangle her fingers in his hair.

Mr. Golds' tongue begged entrance at the edge of Belles' lips and she smiled against him. His tongue began searching her mouth and seeking out her pleasures. When he ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth Belle became vocal and dragged her nails through his scalp, igniting his passion. Golds' hands began to drift over Belles waist, running up and down her body, but never touching her most sensitive places. He hesitated with his thumbs edging ever so slowly to the undersides of her breasts. Belle took one of Mr. Golds' hands in hers and edged him further up her body, hoping to show him her consent and encourage him to explore and pleasure her further.

Things were becoming heated and Belle was loosing oxygen. Just when she was about to part the kiss for lack of air, Gold had gained the courage! Mr. Golds' left hand was gently rubbing at the underside of Belles right breast while his other hand palmed her left breast. His thumb began to gently brush over her inflamed nipple and Belle moaned into Golds' mouth relying on him for support. Gold involuntarily responded to Belles moans of satisfaction by thrusting his burning erection against the side of her hip. If he wasn't so encased in Belle he would have been appalled with himself for his lack of control. And just as Belle began reaching towards his heated erection she heard the creaking of old wood.

Belle and Mr. Gold darted apart, both regaining their breath. Belles' cheeks were all aflame and Golds' lower extremities were in a state to be admired. Belle picked up Mr. Golds' cane, which he must have dropped to the floor at some point during their make-out session, and handed it towards him before turning her attentions to the pot of boiling water. As they had suspected, the creaks in the floorboards increased as Milah emerged from the staircase and walked into kitchen. Milah was wearing a black dress and had re-applied her make-up for her evening of gambling.

"Well at least you cleaned up the mess! I think the girl deserves a reward Rum for finally doing something right." Belle didn't turn to face Milah. Instead she placed the pasta noodles in the pot of boiling water and pretended to be busy preparing their meal. Milah turned toward Rum who was shielding himself behind the island counter. If Milah chose to come any closer to him she would surly see the state he was in. "I wont be eating with you tonight, and if luck is on my side I wont be home till very late either." Rum didn't know if Milah was referring to winning money tonight, or winning favours from another man. And honestly, Rum didn't even care; because thirty seconds ago he had held sweet little Belle French in his arms and he was pleasuring her! Milah exited into the hallway and Gold heard her put on her coat and grab her car keys before the front door was slammed behind her.

Gold sighed, adjusting his pants slightly to relieve the pressure on his cock. Belle braced herself on the counter but didn't dare to turn around. They were alone. Mr. Gold walked closer to Belle, slowly entering the space between them.

"Well Miss French. Do you think Milah's right? Do you deserve a reward for doing something right?" He raised his brows. His tone was seductive and harshly needy. Belle turned to face him. But she looked solace. Her expression showed nothing of her previous desires. He halted in front of her, stopping himself from reaching for her waist.

"Mr. Gold. What we just did, it was not right. In fact, it was very wrong. You are my employer, and I your employee. Not to mention the fact that Milah is your wife! I know...I know we've been rather close lately, and exchanged the odd physical gesture, but we cannot-" Mr. Gold cut her off sharply.

"My marriage...my marriage ended a long time ago. Before you even set foot in this house." He paused. "What do you expect me to do? Deny my feelings for you? Because I've already been denying them for months! Ever since you fell off that stupid ladder. I knew I wanted you more than just, more that just...What I feel for you, it's more then just lust Belle...What I really want is you...Belle." It was the first time that Mr. Gold had used her given name and suddenly all the things preventing them from being together seemed to melt away. It was just her and him. And Belle had been wanting him. But could she really do this? Be with a taken man, even if he could possibly be her true love. Belle sighed, looking into the pleading eyes of Mr. Gold. She saw truth, honesty, purity, and desire. But above all, Belle saw a good man.

"Take me to bed Mr. Gold." She purred, the words easily escaping her mouth with her realization. He was a good man.

Mr. Gold cupped Belles face within his palms and placed a delicate kiss to her lips. It was chaste and unlike anything compared to the passion of their first kiss. His hands wandered from her cheeks and rubbed over the smooth skin of her arms as he made his way to her hands. They stood momentarily, hand in hand, before he turned, leading her up the stairs to his bedroom.

The master bedroom was large. Belle had been in it several times before, to clean and put away laundry. But the room suddenly seemed so different with Belle knowing what was about to happen. Gold had taken off his suit jacket and draped it over a chair in the far corner. He began taking off his tie when he noticed Belle standing rather still staring towards the bed. Belles' mind was frozen in time. They were going to make love, in Mr. Golds' bed, in the bed he shares with his wife. Instead of being petrified, Belle began to feel a heat coiling in her lower belly. She bit down on her bottom lip as she looked up to find Mr. Gold standing right in front of her.

"Belle are you sure?" Belle responded by undoing the buttons on his waistcoat and he leaned down to ambush her into a deep kiss. Gold dropped his tie to the floor and instead brought his hand up to the nape of Belles neck. He cradled her as her body began leaning into his. Her hair was soft and he wanted to wrap it around his hands and tug it while he fucked her. With Golds' waistcoat undone Belle moved to the buttons on his dress shirt. Gold easily unzipped Belles' dress and began to delicately push the material from her shoulders. With a little cooperation on Belles' part she stepped out of her dress and revealed a pair of dark blue laced panties and matching bra. The sight was almost too much for Gold and he picked her up and roughly planted her on the bed. His ankle would pay for that later. But for now, Belle was much to distracting.

Gold finished undoing the buttons on his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He paused for a moment leaning over top of Belle. She was so young, smooth, beautiful, and perfect. And suddenly he left like the old, harsh, leathery, cripple he really was. Belle sensed his unease and reached her hands up to his chest. She splayed her hands across his stomach, gasping when she felt his muscles twitch beneath her touch. She leaned up to capture his mouth in a sweet kiss, her hands brushing against his nipples.

"You're very handsome Mr. Gold." She whispered into his ear and began trailing kisses down his neck. Belles hand found the small path of hair on his lower stomach that lead further into his pants. When Gold heard the clink of his belt he gained his courage back, taking Belles wrists in his hands and pinning them over her head. He began leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck, color-bone, and shoulders; gently scraping his teeth along her skin, eliciting moans of pleasure from the little maid. His mouth began traveling farther down paying special attention to the swells of the top of her breasts. Gold started mouthing her through her bra and Belles back arched into his touch. Belles' wrists were still held tightly in Golds' hand and she was unable to do anything but writhe beneath him.

"Please." Belle begged, her nipples painfully hard. Gold looked up to her and smiled.

"Please what, dearest?"

"My bra, take it off. I need you on me." Gold smiled freeing Belles wrists from his grasp. With her hands free she unhooked her bra and freed her breasts.

"Oh. Belle. You're so beautiful. Truly. You're to good for me darling." Belle smiled and kissed him in response. Gold returned his attentions to kissing her body. And when he scrapped his tongue along Belles firm nipple she let out a whine of gratification. Gold played with one breast dutifully while his mouth consumed the other. He placed open mouthed kisses into Belles cleavage as he switched his mouths attentions to her other breast.

Now that Belle had the use of her hands again she successfully unhooked his belt and pulled it through the loops in his pants. Just as she was about to reach for the bulge in Golds' pants he leaned up from Belle. Gold looked down at her, admiring his handiwork; Belles rosy pink nipples were swollen and puckered. With a sneaky grin, Gold altered his position. He was moving down the bed, sitting between Belles legs, and heading strait for her heated core. Gold traced soft circular patterns on the inside of Belles' thighs as he left kisses on her belly. His hands hooked onto the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them down revelling her dark curls. Gold removed the damp panties and tossed them on the floor. He placed kisses to the insides of Belles thighs before edging ever closer to her wanton centre. Belle could feel his breath against her folds and her heart was racing. The moment Golds' tongue made contact with her sex Belles head shot backwards into the pillow.

"You taste wonderful Belle." Gold said looking up at Belle after completing his first exploratory lick of the area. His tongue dipped inside her tasting her juices and his nose was rubbing against her most sensitive place as he proceeded to lap at her cunt. Smiling, Gold reached Belles aching bundle of nerves and placed a gentle kiss to the little bud that sent a shock wave through her body causing spasms in her legs as she curled her toes. Gold brought his finger to her centre, accepting her juices before he slowly pushed it into her. Belle moaned with being filled, but it wasn't enough. Thrusting in and out of her slowly, Gold added a second finger and began twisting about inside her. He returned his mouth to her clitoris sucking the little bud into his mouth with gleeful admiration. Belles breaths were coming in pants, as incomprehensible words escaped her mouth. When Gold crooked his fingers inside her and scraped his teeth against her little bud it was all the stimulation Belle needed to allow her climax to overcome her. With her inner walls clenching around his fingers, Gold gently finger fucked Belle while splaying gentle kisses to her bud and curls as she rode out her climax.

After having finally recovered from her orgasm Belle opened her eyes just in time to see Gold licking his fingers clean from her juices. Belle reached for him securing his lips in an open mouthed kiss. Belle could taste her salt on his lips and she parted the kiss to speak,

"I need you naked." Her voice deep and hasty.

Gold responded with vigour. Undoing his dress pants and folding them over the chair that already held his suit jacket. Taking off his underwear, Gold revealed his hard cock already sprung up and laying straight against his belly. He walked back over to the bed and Belle crawled on her hands and knees to meet him at the edge. Gold had been waiting so long for his release that the minute her small little hand touched his aching cock a heated cry escaped his lips.

He was rather large, thick, and decorated with sparse dark curls. It was much more beautiful then Belle had expected. She was no maiden, but she certainly wasn't accustomed to seeing such a thing. Her ex-boyfriend Gary would never let her see it, but rather fumble around with it inside her. But here, Gold stood in front of Belle nervously displaying himself. Belle sent him a smile, testing the firmness of her grip as he pulsed in her hand. Realising, she was probably torturing him by not moving Belle placed a gently kiss to the head of his cock before slowly pumping him. She ran a curious finger gently against his balls and Gold dug his fingers sharply into her shoulders in an attempt to contain himself. With a few more strokes Belle noticed the fluid building at his tip. So she stroked his shaft while running her thumb over his head, spreading his pre-cum. Belle placed another little kiss to his blunt tip causing his cock to twitch earnestly.

"Fuck. Oh fuck Belle." Belle smiled wickedly up at him. And Gold forced himself to still her hand on his shaft. "Please. I wont last."

"Then we better get you inside me." Gold leaned over Belle, joining her on the bed. Belle began to line them up when Gold abruptly stopped her. In all his haste he hadn't even thought of getting some protection.

"Um...Shite! I...I don't think I have any bloody fucking condoms." He was about to leave when Belle placed her hand to his shoulder.

"It's fine Mr. Gold. I'm on birth control." She blushed slightly. "Please, I want you in me."

He murmured a 'fuck' under his breath as he leaned over Belle embracing her lips with his. Belle chuckled into his mouth as they parted to smile at each other. With both their hands on his cock they guided him to her entrance. His head parting her folds and slowly requesting entrance. Gold stroked Belles hair as he slowly pushed into her. She was painfully tight but thoroughly soaked. With a finale push Gold slipped into her. Belle moaned at the sensation of having him complete her. Gold started with shallow and deep thrusts before he couldn't contain his carefulness much longer. Adjusting the angle of her hips he brought Belle closer to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles one over the other. With the next thrust Gold hit a place much deeper within in her that sent a pleasurable fire between them. Gold was so nearly spent, but he wanted Belle to reach her peak first. Gold began applying pressure to Belles clit in tandem with his slow deep thrusts that sent her whining into the pillow. She was so full of lust, and need, and heat, and HIM, that Belle was so nearly at her peak. With a soft kiss to her temple and a whisper in her ear,

"I want to feel you cum around my cock." Belles peak broke with a cry as her mind was blinded with the glow of her orgasm. Her channel fluttered tightly around Golds' cock and he spilt his seed into her. Her body milked him through every erratic thrust as he slowed and buried his head between the crook of Belles neck. Thoroughly spent and unable to hold himself up anymore Gold rested on top of Belle.

After a few moments of catching their breath, in which Belle delicately stroked Golds' back, he moved his head to rest upon her bosom. The movement caused his sated cock to slip from within Belle. Cradled in her arms the two pulled the comforter over their entwined bodies. Their silence was nice; A moment in which they could simply be together. But Belles ever impatient mind began to wander as she looked over to the clock on his night stand.

"What will happen now?" Belle asked quietly as her fingers mulled through his hair.

"What do you mean?" He responded while he was busy tracing little circles on her color-bone.

"Everything's changed. We're more then friends now, more then employee employer. We're...we're...lovers?"

"I suppose we are darling." He placed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Does that men we can do this again?"

"I was counting on it." He said with a chuckle. "Belle...I am yours, for as long as you'll have me." He smiled, his heart aching with their new level of intimacy. He seized her in another breathy kiss that was cut short by the growling noises coming from Belles stomach. "I see someone worked up an appetite."

"Well it is almost dinner time. Oh shoot!" She yelled, pushing him from atop her bosom, jumping up from the bed, and marching around the master bedroom completely naked. "I forgot dinner on the stove!" With a horrified look Belle put on her panties and Mr. Golds' dress shirt and ran out of the master bedroom towards the kitchen. Gold remained unmoved, chuckling to himself, in the warmth of his bed, the bed that he had just made love in with his little maid Belle French.


	2. The Walk-In Closet

The Walk-In Closet

Belle had been working as the Gold's live-in-maid for a little over two months now. Despite the verbal abuse from Mrs. Gold and the constant sarcastic retorts from that of her husband they weren't horrific employers. Belle made an incredibly large salary, and got to live in the comfort of their rather large Victorian estate. Mr. Gold had even given Belle free reign over his personal library a month ago. At first Mr. Gold had claimed it was only so she could clean and tend to the rare books in his collection. But after showing Belle the library she realized that it was the first time Mr. Gold had intentionally smiled for her.

After that it seemed all Belle ever paid attention to was Mr. Golds' lips. The slight magenta of their hue. The way they pressed into a thin line when he was cross or frustrated. The way his tongue would dart out and lightly glide along the soft rims of his lips flesh, wetting them in preparation for an eloquent remark. Soon Belle even began imagining what it might be like to know the taste of his lips, his mouth, and his tongue. But Belle had quickly vanished those thoughts from her mind, or at least saved them for her pillow. After all Mr. Gold was her employer. And he was married. If you could call the union Mr. and Mrs. Gold shared one of marriage. There was no hint of love in the bond, at least none that Belle could see. Mrs. Gold was cruel to her husband and in turn he was cruel to her. But Mr. Gold had never been cruel to Belle. Not the time she had chipped his favourite cup, or the time she had nearly destroyed the curtains in the dining room, not to mention nearly killing herself in the process. But Mr. Gold had been there to catch her. From that moment on Belle and Mr. Gold had begun their little dalliance. Each carefully dancing around the other. Expressing desires and sating lust. Belle wouldn't really call it adultery. It didn't seem like Mr. Gold and Mrs. Gold were married. Besides he made her happy. And if Belle was to work for the Golds' for her entire life, as their contract stipulated, couldn't she take happiness where she could get it?

Belle stood in the walk-in closet of the master bedroom. The suite was large, with an adjoining master bath, a separate walk in closet, and an adjoining sitting room. Belles' laundry hamper was resting on the small ottoman as she folded cloths, placing them in their corresponding drawers. Belle took extra care when hanging Mr. Golds' dress shirts. Her hand stopped a moment longer on a specific black silk shirt. Belle had warn it the other day after making love to him. Milah had been out of the house for hours and they were fortunate enough to enjoy lunch together, and the whole time she wore his black dress shirt. They had even had time for round two before Milah returned home. But Milah had been spending an increasingly unusual amount of time at home lately, which meant that Mr. Gold spent increasingly long hours at his shop. Which also meant Belle was left alone, and missing Mr. Gold terribly.

Belle heard the door to the walk in closet close as the taping cane approached closer to her. She heard the handle of the cane clunk as it was leaned against the dresser. Gold approached her from behind, leaning ever so close but no actually touching. He inhaled her sent, the smell of her hair, and her skin. She smelt like roses. He gently moved the hair from her back and draped it over her right shoulder, exposing the flesh at her left shoulder, collarbone, and neck to him. He wanted to nibble at the skin, but instead he pressed feather light kisses to the crevasse of her neck. His touch was so light that Belle wasn't even sure if he was actually making contact with her skin at first. But she longed for him desperately. Her eyes eased shut, focusing on feeling his presence. Her core began to tighten with anticipation, he was teasing her. He finally placed his warm hands on her waist. Belle sighed at the touch and he moaned in response. His hands explored her waist, roaming around the front of her, and briefly caressing the undersides of her breasts. Belle gasped for air as his kisses to her neck became open mouthed and needy. Golds' left hand settled on her hip, his grip so tight she was sure it would leave marks. The thought stimulated her. His right hand continued his search, reaching up to her breasts. He lightly grazed over her puckered nipple. Belles' breaths were coming in pants. Gold began kneading her breast with his right hand as he sensually bit down on Belles shoulder. Belle became vocal eliciting the beast from within him. He turned her around sharply to face him, her body pressed up close to his. Belle could feel the effects of his arousal rubbing against her belly. Gold brought his index finger to Belles' lips, tracing their shape as he started into her azure eyes. He then placed his index finger vertically over her lips,

"Shhhh. We can't be to loud darling. Milah is taking a shower over in the bathroom."

Belle placed a gentle kiss to the top of his index finger before taking the finger in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Gold chuckled as he smiled at the beauty in front of him. Gold removed his finger from her mouth and grabbed her at her hips, holding her body firmly in place against his erection. His mouth crashed down on hers devouring her with his lips and tongue. There was nothing gentle about it. It was all lust, and need, and sex. In a rush, Belle pulled his suit jacket off and began wrestling with his tie, all the time exploring his mouth hungrily. Their tongues had begun a game, both inflicting pleasure on the other. Mr. Gold unzipped Belles skirt and it pooled around her feet, exposing a pair of white laced panties. Gold turned his attention to her neck, licking over the area he had bitten down on earlier. Simultaneously, Golds' hands moved from Belles hips and began rubbing up and down the smooth skin of the outside of her thighs. As Belle fiddled with Golds' waistcoat he moved his hand and cupped her sex through her panties. The minute his hand made contact with her heated core Belle moaned throatily. Gold took her mouth in his to inhale her erotic noises so as not to alert Milah in the room over. Belle began shifting her hips, ridding against Golds' hand, seeking more pressure. Gold chuckled. He slowly began moving his fingers, feeling her wetness through her panties. When his fingers brushed against her swollen bundle of nerves Belle dropped her head to his shoulder letting a needy whimper escape. She was so close already as he began rubbing her harder, applying pressure where she needed it as her hips rocked against his hand. Belle began placing open mouthed kisses to his neck and licking over his pulls point as she traveled over to his earlobe. Belles' breath was heavy, warm, and wet against his ear.

"I need you in me Mr. Gold. I can't wait any longer. I want you inside me." Belle said in a breathy whisper. And it was almost enough to make Gold come in his pants like a school boy. But he had more self control then that. And he sure as hell was going to give Belle exactly what she asked for. Golds' lips crashed with Belles' as he directed them over to the ottoman. They dropped to the ottoman, knocking over the laundry hamper and sending the cleaned cloths flying. Gold leaned over top of her focusing on her mouth. But Belles' hands had drifted downwards. Belle cupped Golds' erection threw his dress pants and his tongue halted immediately inside her mouth. Belle began to stoke him through his pants and Gold let out a guttural groan.

"Please." Belle said, her pressure increasing on is throbbing cock.

"For fuck sakes Belle." Gold said kissing her one last time as he stood up to undue his belt buckle, sliding in through the loops of his pants. Belle quickly removed her panties, exposing her slick wet folds. She was almost dripping. Gold took his pants off, and his underwear quickly followed suit. Belle smiled when he held himself in hand, stroking his shaft a few times.

"God I've missed you." She said reaching her arms up as he began to lean over her dishevelled body again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through the strands of his silky hair. Gold lined them up, the head of his cock parting her folds. They both groaned when their heat meat, even at the slightest of touches. Gold moved his cock amongst her wetness, spreading it around, until the blunt end of his tip brushed against her clit. Belle nearly screamed as he continued to rub against it. "No more teasing! I need you now!" Gold groaned as he thrust into his little maid, burying the length of his shaft in her with one swift motion. She was incredibly hot around his aching cock. He waited a moment, giving her time to adjust, the angle of the ottoman was a little awkward. But with a chaste, and almost romantic kiss to her lips he unsheathed almost completely before burying himself in again.

"Oh God yes, don't you dare stop!" Belle managed as his thrusts became consistent and she began moving in tandem with him, finding a rhythm.

Gold muttered in Belles ear as he placed gentle kisses to her neck and lips in time with every thrust. "Oh Belle. My Beautiful Belle." Gold began looking deeply into her eyes as he began plunging in harder. Belles mouth began opening wider as he drove her closer to her peak. Gold began mouthing Belles breasts through her shirt as she dragged her fingernails through his scalp. They were a mess of tangled limps, eschewed close, sweat, sex, and it was all so wonderful.

"I'm so close." She began muttering to him. Gold lifted Belle at the hips slightly and closed the gap between with, so with every thrust his pelvic bone began smacking against her clitoris. Belle responded to the change with vigour pleading for him to go faster. Gold was happy to oblige, so close to reaching his own peak as well that he couldn't take much longer. Gold reached a hand between their crashing bodies and gently squeezed Belles' bundle of nerves between his fingers.

"Come for me Belle." He whispered. As if on queue Belle let out a beautiful string off noises that shot right towards Golds' loins. And as Belles' inner walls began clenching around his thick cock his climax washed over him with great force.

Belle wasn't sure who had recovered from their orgasm first, but after moments of heavy breathing they turned to look at one another. Golds' hands came up to her face, cupping it delicately. "My beautiful Belle." He said to her softly as he placed a gentle kiss to her lips. All to suddenly the moment was ruined when they heard the tap screech and the sound of falling water come to a halt. Gold pulled his softening cock out from Belle, leaving her empty. He picked up his boxer shorts and tucked himself inside, searching for his dress pants. Belle pulled her soaked panties on and pulled her skirt up, zipping it at the back while trying to tuck her shirt into the waistband. Gold stopped to fix Belles hair, which at this point was eschewed wildly across her face. He stopped to place a kiss to her forehead while he searched for his waistcoat, tie and jacket. But he hadn't had enough time when the walk-in closet door began opening. Belle panicked noticing the mess of laundry all over the floor, the ottoman moved from its original position, and the almost half naked Mr. Gold standing in front of her. They were doomed. They were going to be caught, and Belle was going to get fired, and her one bit of happiness would be ripped from her life forever.

Milah pushed the door open, and Gold froze. Milah stood in the doorway momentarily, a towel draped around her body and her long dark locks clinging to her face. Milah seemed to be processing the information the room offered her. Milah walked in further, Gold was about to say something, maybe tell her 'it's not what it looks like', but frankly it was exactly what it looked like and Gold didn't even care if she knew at this point. Milah walked over to Belle and a wicked laugh escaped her mouth.  
"I see you can't even fold laundry properly. What did you do, trip and knock everything over? You're such a clumsy girl, I don't even know why we keep you around anymore? For fucks sake do your job right! Now all of these cloths will have to be re-washed again, do you understand?" Milah glared at Belle as she rooted through her dresser.

"Yes ma'am." Belle responded, but didn't dare to move from her place in case Milah noticed.

"Well what are you waiting for maid! Start cleaning it up!" Belle darted to the floor picking up the laundry. Milah dropped the towel and began changing right in front of them, the ever bold and courageous woman she was. "And what the hell are you doing here Rum? Shouldn't you have left for work by now?" Milah criticised as she pulled on a pair of pants.

"I...I...a...spilled coffee on my waistcoat, came up here to change, I startled Belle and the laundry went everywhere." Mr. Gold retrieved a new waistcoat and tie while Belle tentatively handed him his suit jacket, being careful as not to touch him. Milah had pulled her jumper over her head and began to walk out of the closet.

"Killian is teaching me how to sail today Rum, so I'll be gone all day. I don't know what time I'll be home. But I'm sure Miss. French can manage to whip you up something for dinner." Milah sent a cold smile towards Belle.

"Of course ma'am." Belle smiled, as she tossed the last piece of clothing into the laundry hamper. Moments later the front door slammed and both Belle and Gold let out the remaining air they had stored in their lungs. Gold turned to Belle and they stared at one another momentarily. "That was close." He nodded in response. "You make me happy Mr. Gold." Belle blurted in an attempt to keep him in the closet with her.

"And you make me happy Belle." He responded warmly and her heart fluttered. "Perhaps it's time you called me by my first name." He closed the distance between them and brought his hands up to her shoulders, gently rubbing along the outside of her arms. "I would like it very much."

"Alright...Rum." She said rather hesitantly, testing how his name sounded rolling off her tongue. Rum moved his hands to delicately cup her face.

"Oh Belle. My beautiful Belle." He said softly before taking her lips into his for a tender kiss. He slowly pulled away, her bottom lip being pulled between his lips, and ended the kiss with a whisper of "I love you.".


	3. In The Night

Rummund Gold sat at his large mahogany desk nursing his fourth glass of whisky. Gold had locked himself in his study the moment he returned home from the pawnshop and proceeded to take out his most expensive bottle. Gold had every intention of drinking himself into oblivion. Because maybe if Gold could manage to forget, then he wouldn't have to face Belle French knowing the truth. He had told her he loved her. And he regretted it the minute his little maid darted out of the walk-in closet, muttering something about getting back to work and doing laundry. Gold couldn't believe it. He had allowed himself to feel so much more for the girl then he ever expected. Gold had always known that he cared more for Belle then just pure lust. He had a desire to be with her and to know her, for she intrigued him. But Gold had never intended to fall so head over heals madly in love with the little maid.

But what did love matter? Rum was already married, and nothing could ever come of his relationships with Belle. He knew that. He was obligated to Milah. They had stated their vows so many years ago and Gold had promised to honour them. And Belle knew the sad truth of it too. But with the mention of love Gold had given something more to Belle. The false hope that he wanted their relationship to go father, that it could go father, and that he would willingly take it farther. But as much as Gold loved his perfect little Belle, he could never be with her in that way. Maybe that's why Belle ran when he confessed his feelings to her? Did she feel the same way? Could Belle not bare to love the man she could never have? Gold certainly hoped that Belle wouldn't wish to end their arrangement because he opened his big mouth and let his heart slip out. Suddenly, Rum became overwhelmed with the unanswered questions. He needed to know how Belle truly felt. And sitting around drinking, and wallowing in self pity was not going to get him any closer to the answers he desired.

Rum put away his bottle of whisky and began the struggle up the stairs to the master bedroom. It was well passed 11:00 at night and Milah would surly be asleep. He quietly opened the door to their master suite. Rum spotted Milah breathing heavily under the covers; Milah didn't stir as he moved further into the bedroom. Rummomd loosened his tie as he limped over to the walk-in closet in order to change. After leaning his cane against the dresser Gold began removing his suit jack and waistcoat. He took off his loosened tie and undid the top most buttons of his dress shirt exposing the juncture of his neck and chest. Moving on to his cuff links, he successfully placed one in a small jar on his dresser. But Rum fumbled with the second cuff link sending it clinking to the floor just under the ottoman. There was no retrieving it now. And as Rum looked down upon the ottoman his mind was flooded with the events of that morning. How soft Belle's skin felt pressed against his. Her sweet smell of roses. And the delicate little whines she made as he built her up to her peak. The way her fingers dragged through his scalp as he thrust into her tight and welcoming heat. The memories made Golds' cock twitch with excitement. But then he remembered how she ran from the room the moment he whispered 'I love you' into her ear. He meant it though. Oh god how he meant it!

Half hard, and satisfied that Milah was asleep, Gold exited the master suite and decided to make his way over to Belle's room. He needed to know the truth. Even if the truth was that she didn't want to be with him anymore. He would respect that. With a gentle knock Rum timidly pushed open Belle's bedroom door. He knew she would be asleep, but he needed her. Above all else, Belle was still one of his only friends. And if anything, he needed a friend right now. Carefully walking into Belle's bedroom he rested his cane against the arm chair by the unused fire place and hobble over to the edge of her bed.

"Belle. Belle, darling. Are you awake?" Although his voice was merely a whisper Belle stirred at the sound. Belle squinted as her eyes struggled to open up and adjust to the darkness. When she became aware of Rum leaning over the edge of her bed she pushed herself up into a sitting position and gathered her duvet cover around her chest for modesty sake. Even though she was already wearing a night gown, the events after their morning tumble had left her feeling a little more vulnerable and exposed then usual.

"Rum? Rum what are doing here?" She glanced to the clock on the mantle of the fireplace: 11:14. "It's late you should be asleep." Rum hesitated briefly, the silence of the night consuming the space. He gingerly sat down on the edge of Belle's bed, turning so that his back was facing her. He stared down at his fidgeting hands as he tried to form the words he wanted to say.

Belle sat completely upright and edged closer to Rum. She delicately reached her hand up to his shoulder encouraging him to face her. Rum shuttered at Belle's touch as she softly stroked the inside of his shoulder and edged ever closer to his chest. He sighed, relieved she still felt warmth enough towards him for a simple embrace. He leaned into her touch, shifting his body, and facing Belle slightly. He was thrilled when her hand remain on his shoulder. But as comfortable as she was making him feel he couldn't bare looking into her eyes. Belle took her other hand and gently settled it upon Rum's cheek. Rum unintentionally let a sweet and warm moan escape from his lips as Belle stroked his cheek. He let his eyes flutter shut while he enjoyed what could possible be the last time his little Belle ever touched him. He turned his face to place a tender kiss to the inside of her palm. Belle's thumb soothingly stroked against his cheek, it was rougher then usual due to his stubble. While stroking the strong curve of his jaw Belle moved her hand placing it beneath Rum's chin, her thumb steadying his face in her direction.

"Look at me Rum." Belle pleaded, her voice a mere whisper echoing in his ears. His eyes slowly opened as he stared into her blue abyss. Belle leaned forward, closing the gap between them and softly placed her lips between his. Rum sighed, the vibrations from his lips coursing through Belle's body. It was the softest mere brush of lips the two had ever shared. Tender, sweet, and beautiful. Belle's heart felt engorged as they slowly pulled away, a million thoughts running through her mind as she searched his deep eyes for any hint of what he was feeling.

"Why did you leave Belle?" Rum's voice was rough and shaky.

"I...I was scared." Belle's left hand still stroking his check while her right stayed perched upon his shoulder.

"Oh. Sweetheart." Gold brought both of his hands up to Belle's face, cradling it in his palms. She was so beautiful. Belle's left hand dropped from Rum's' cheek brushing his neck on its way down to resting on his chest.

"Did you really mean it?" Belle felt ready to cry.

"Yes. Yes I did." Rum said confidently. It was the first thing he had said that night that wasn't in a whisper. "But you don't have to say it if you don't want to Belle. If you're not ready. Or...or if you don't feel the same. It's fine if you don't really-" Before he could let his doubts riddle him any further Belle pressed her lips to his in a forceful inhalation of his lips. Her mouth was absolutely consuming his, leaving Rum positively glowing. Her hands wrapped around his neck and begun traveling through his hair while she remained cradled in his comforting grasp. "Oh Belle. You don't know how much I needed this."

Belle moaned into his mouth, causing her to open up to him. Rum slipped his tongue in, gently entwining with Belle's. Their touches were delicate at first, even though their lips were smashed tightly together as they altered their angles. But Belle began teasing him by dragging her tongue on the roof of his mouth and scrapping it against his teeth. Her hands drifted to Rum's chest. Belle tucked her hand down the opening of Rum's shirt, driven by the desire to feel his flesh against hers. Rum's hands wrapped around her chestnut curls and tugged them forcefully. Their kiss was broken as Rum slipped his tongue down the exposed flesh at Belle's neck. The pain from Rum pulling on her lushes curls excited Belle and her pleasure began pooling in her lower belly. Rum's teeth scraped along her neck leaving noticeable love bites as he marked her delicate skin. Belle gripped at Rum's thigh, her nails digging into his skin as she tried to hold back her pleasure. Her hand firmly slid up Rum's thigh as she shamelessly rolled her hips, grinding into the mattress to gain the sense of pressure she needed. Belle made her way to his crotch and was alarmed to find how hard he was for her already. Belle smiled and whispered into Rum's ear,

"Is this the reason you've come into my bedroom." She grabbed his cock through his pants sending an alarming wave of tingling heat through his body.

"Not entirely." He confessed, the two of them chuckling into each others mouth as they shared another sensual kiss. Belle let out a moan as Rum took her breasts in his hands. Belle abruptly brought her hand up to her mouth stifling her noises. She looked shocked but Rum found it rather more adorable. When Rum didn't stop his menstruations on her aroused nipples Belle spoke up through breathless desire,

"What about Milah?"

"She's sleeping. She wont wake. We're safe Belle."

Belle resumed her leisure on Rum's thigh before she palmed Golds' erection through his dress pants. Rum hissed when Belle freed his cock exposing it to the cool night air. She slowly, and tortuously began to pump his shaft, while twisting her hand around his girth. Rum hastily pulled Belle's night gown over her shoulders, he was pleased to find that she was perfectly naked underneath. With her breasts in his mouth and her hand wrapped around his cock the two slowly pleasured each other, increasing their heat and need. By the time Rum reached his hand down between Belle's thighs he found her juices already smeared between her thighs.

"Gods Belle you're fucking soaking." His fingers barely had the opportunity to coat her fluids amongst her sex when she straddled his lap. Rum's cock was pressed against Belle's dripping core. Belle began rocking her hips into his member as he held her face between his hands, tucking her lose curls behind her ears. Belle was certain she could reach her climax by simply rubbing against his hardness. Rum let out a sigh as the tip of his cock brushed against her entrance but came short of penetrating her as Belle rocked back down. "Oh fuck. I need to take my pants off Belle you're killing me." Belle smiled, her cheeks a flush as she hopped out of Rum's lap and ripped his pants off of him. His boxers came next and they worked together to remove his shirt. Both fully naked, Belle returned to Golds' lap. She placed an adorable kiss to the tip of his nose before slowly sinking onto Rum. Her body accepted him slowly but she was so slick Belle was able to easily lift herself up and sink back down. Belle was extremely heated, she had been putting off her orgasm the moment Rum had tugged at her hair. She road him in a state of pure bliss seeking her release. His hips shot up, meeting her at every thrust and smacking into her clit. Belle increased her pace, moaning wickedly as she begged for her climax to over come her. While locking eyes with Rum, Belle's orgasm washed over her body, her face expressing her beautiful level of ecstasy. Belle had reached her orgasm so fast that it wasn't enough for Rum to go over the edge with her but he eased her through her orgasm nonetheless. After catching her breath Belle stilled with Golds' cock still expanding her.

"I'm sorry Rum. I really needed that." She said a little embarrassed by her selfish drive for pleasure. But Rum just smiled. He rather liked having her in his lap.

"Don't apologize darling it was beautiful." Rum placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Make me yours Rum." Belle said playing with the ends of his hair.

"Are you sure? You won't be sore?"

"I'll be fine. I won't break. Please. You got to watch me cum, and now I want to see you climax in me."

Gold smiled as he lifted Belle up, flipping her over and pinning her on top of the bed. The whole time he remained inside her tight channel. He began thrusting, harder then usual. Planting kisses all over her body and mumbling endearments into her skin. Each time Rum went to duck his head between the crook of Belle's neck she lifted his face up to look at her. Rum plunged into Belle never leaving their eye contact as he began to feel her channel constrict around him. Rum realized that Belle's body was already approaching another peak. He ducked a hand between then and applied pressure to her swollen clit. Belle cried out seeing stars as her second orgasm flushed over her unexpectedly. Just as Belle started to see clearly again Rum's thrusts became short and erratic as his hips shifted to achieve his climax. Belle held firmly to his face when Rum's seed erupted inside of her. Rum closed his eyes through the orgasm, his face scrunched into lines of relief and satisfaction. Belle smiled and kissed him as he slowed within her. When he opened his eyes again Belle tucked his lose hair behind his ear, only to have it fall back over his face. She chuckled a little.

"That was wonderful." Belle said as she pulled Rum's body down on top of hers, taking all of his weight. It felt absolutely wonderful to have his body heat pressed fully against her skin. She felt absolutely consumed by him. They remained pressed together for a long time. Belle playing in Rum's hair and stroking his back; Rum humming into Belle's skin and tracing little circles onto her shoulder. "I wish you could stay." Belle whispered to him. Rum looked up, his shifting weight on top of Belle caused her to flinch and Rum rolled over, regretfully slipping from within Belle. He adjusted himself so he was laying beside her and brought the duvet covers up to cover them.

"I could. If you really wanted?"

"Would you?" She asked hopefully but shook her head. "No, but you can't. Or...maybe just for a little bit, at least until I'm asleep?"

"I would love to darling. Milah is already asleep, she wont notice my absence now." Belle smiled weakly as she curled into his body and placed her head upon his chest. Rum placed a gentle kiss to Belle's forehead. "I really meant it Belle. Please don't back away from me." He said a little reluctantly, realising that although Belle had kissed him and they had just had another round of mind numbing sex, Belle hadn't actually admitted her feelings to him.

"I was scared Rum. I was scared because...I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Oh. Sweetheart." Rum lifted Belle's face and gave her a sweet kiss. Belle muffled a yawn and Rum smiled, tucking her into his chest to coax her into sleep.

Belle dosed off quickly but Rum couldn't bring himself to leave her. She had told him she was falling in love with him! And although it put Rum in a huge mess, all he felt was joy. He watched his beauty sleep as he soothingly stroked her hair. Not shortly after, Rum's happy thoughts eased him into sleep.

Rum woke up with the sharp need to pee. He felt the warmth on top of him and was strangely surprised. Milah hadn't moved over to his side of the bed in years, and now she was calmly breathing in and out above his chest? When Rum's senses returned to him he realized that it was not Milah on top off him, and that he was still in Belle's bed! Glancing up at the clock on the mantel, 2:32, Rum realized that he had stayed with Belle for nearly three hours! Rum carefully got out of bed, tucking Belle in and placing a kiss to her forehead. Although it was a challenge, he located his boxers, pants, and shirt in the dark of Belle's bedroom. After getting dressed he grabbed his cane from the arm chair and regretfully left Belle's bedroom. He closed her door behind him and made his way back to the master suite.

Rum pushed open the door to the master bedroom. First, he relieved himself in the bathroom and then made his way to the walk in-closet where he changed into his silk pyjamas. This time he smiled down at the ottoman and his heart fluttered like the love sick fool he was. With the grin on his face he walked over to the bed. Milah stirred as Rum joined her in bed and pulled the blankets over him.

"Your home late." Milah said bitterly as she rolled away from Rum.

"Sorry love. I... I didn't mean to wake you." He said submissively.

"No. I bet you didn't."


	4. Yours

Like every Saturday morning, Milah and Belle went into town to run their usual weekend errands. These errands usually consisted of Belle doing the grocery shopping, Belle fetching Mr. Gold's dry cleaning, and Belle picking up the household essentials; whereas Milah gossiped with her girlfriends, flirted with the single men of Storybrooke, and spent hours in the nearby boutiques and shoe stores. And to top all the usual bull shit, Milah had decided that today they should walk into town; leaving Belle with an armful of groceries, two of Gold's carefully cleaned suits, and a bag of newly purchased clothing that Milah roughly shoved at Belle. It had to be impossible for such a small woman to carry so much! But Belle was clever and she managed...barely.

Milah noticed Belle struggling and thought it rather funny. However, teasing Belle soon lost its pleasure when the girl struggled further behind Milah and had to continually stop to adjust the contents she carried. Milah came to an annoyed halt, glaring down at Belle.

"Really Belle, you cant carry things and walk properly at the same time!" Belle ignored the criticism, and bit back.

"Perhaps I could walk properly if I could see over all the things I carry!"

"Are you trying to blame me for your lack of height! Good god girl! Just because I am a tall, well figured, and beautiful women doesn't mean you can take your own insecurities out on me!" Milah swept her hair off her shoulder, emphasising her frame whilst she spoke. Even though Milah was a bitch, Belle did have to admit that she was a beautiful women. However, Belle felt in no way insecure. Sure she had always thought herself petite and quite small breasted. But her outsides hadn't meant as much to her as what she could absorb in her brain.

"Perhaps if you helped Mrs. Gold I might be able to walk more to your standards?" Milah waited for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh and grabbing the bag of groceries from Belle's right hand. The bag was so large that it covered Belle from torso to neck, and she was relieved when the added weight was lifted from her dainty frame.

That's when Milah saw them. The evidence. The marks were red and angry. They started at the underside of Belle's jaw, continuing along the soft curves of Belle's neck and shoulders, they even dipped down onto her color bone, leaving a trail towards her bosom. Milah only assumed the marks continued onto the girls breasts. Hidden within some of the raw marks were clear indentions of teeth. They were rough, gnawing at the girls porcelain skin, yet at the same time they were delicate, placed with precision, suckled with reverence. Milah quickly realized she was staring and so she began to move at a brisk pace, causing Belle to struggle to keep up with her, like usual. But Milah's eyes kept drifting to the girls neck, the love bites eating away at Milah's resolve. Thoughts began swirling through Milah's mind but she quickly laughed them off, causing Belle to study Milah's sudden burst of uneasy laughter. Milah caught Belle's gaze, and decided to have some fun with the maid.

"Those are quite the marks on your neck Belle." Milah said and Belle's hand shot up to her neck, images of her naked body straddling Rum's lap as she sought out her pleasure. "I didn't think you were the type Belle." Belle glared at the woman.

"And what _type_ is that exactly?" Belle felt offended by the statement, but also worried about the explanation to follow.

"Lets just say..." Milah stopped her brisk pace to look over Belle. "Lets just say you seem more the virginal type. You have a sense of innocence about you...or should I say had." Milah smirked down at Belle.

"Might I ask exactly what you mean by that Mrs. Gold?"

"Well you can ask, but I don't have to answer." The conversation halted, allowing a seething Belle to calm herself down as her rage subsided. "I'm just surprised that our 'little Belle' has a social life." Milah laughed, feeling satisfied that she had bullied the young woman so.

Belle felt slightly humiliated. She hated how Milah could make her feel so small. If only Milah knew the truth of the love-bites all over Belle's body! After all that was exactly what they were; love. Rum gave Belle those marks in love and Rum had told Belle he loved _her._ Suddenly, Belle felt ashamed. She was sleeping with a married man, and was in lo-. Belle shook those thoughts out of her head. Could she truly give her love to a man who was unavailable to her? Belle had succumb to her lust for him so easily that she already knew the answer to that question.

Focusing on her breath, Belle let her thoughts escape her as she adjusted the contents in her arms and struggled to keep up with Milah. Milah let out a groan of frustration when she turned to find Belle straggling behind her...again.

"Can't you keep up girl! I still have more shops to go to and I want to stop buy Killian's place before we finish!"

"Sorry Mrs. Gold."

"Listen Belle, why don't you take these things, head over to Mr. Gold's shop, and tell him Milah told you to borrow his Cadillac so you can take these things back to the house. Then you better come back and pick me up at Killian's place, understand?"

"I understand Mrs. Gold."

"Good." Milah said as she shoved the brown paper bag of groceries back into Belle's arm.

Belle carefully crossed the street to Mr. Gold's pawnshop. When she came to the door, she suddenly had no idea how she was going to get into the building. Fortunately for Belle, as she stood around contemplating her entrance Will Scarlet came out of the shop.

"Hello Will." Belle said, interrupting the young man who was yelling back to Mr. Gold, something about a debt.

"-Oh, hey Belle." Will said as he almost bumped into her. "Here, let me help you with all that stuff." Will said as he held the door open with his foot, and took the grocery and shopping bag from Belle.

"Thank you Will!" Belle said, pleased by his soft touch and helping hand.

Mr. Gold stared at the two, they were whispering quietly as they moved closer to the front counter where Belle instructed Will to place the bags as she laid out Mr. Gold's suits with affection.

"Thanks for your help Will." Belle smiled.

"Don't worry about it luv." He turned to walk away but stopped, facing Belle. "Hey Belle..."

"Yes?"

"Does the old monster ever give you any time off? Personal time I mean?" Belle chuckled, and Gold looked up from his ledger. Gold made a small noise filled with disdain, but Will ignored him even though he was aware of Gold's scrupulous look.

"Yes Will. I get time off."

"Good. Would you maybe fancy spending some of it with me? Like maybe a date?" Belle let out a small gasp and she immediately turned to Gold. He caught Belle's eyes and it felt like time froze as they studied each other waiting for answers. But Gold quickly averted his eyes, ducking his head and holding his breath as he waited for the answer Belle would give Will. Belle felt confused with no guidance from Rum. But he was clearly giving her the choice? Wasn't he?

"Um...sure Will. I'd like that." Belle responded and Will's hand came to rest on her cheek. Gold cringed. He still hadn't let out the breath he was holding...unsatisfied with the answer Belle had chosen to provide Will.

"Great! I'll give you a call this weekend then? Is your cell number still the same?" Belle nodded and Will exited Gold's shop with a newfound vigour.

Moments after Will left, Belle turned to face Rum.

"What's all this?" Gold said gesturing to the things Belle had brought into his shop. Rum was carefully avoiding what had just transpired between them, even though the rage was boiling in his blood.

"Milah told me, to tell you, to let me borrow the Cadillac so I could bring this stuff up to the house, and then pick her up at Killian's."

"What?"

"Milah told me...can I borrow your car?"

"Yes, sure." Rum took out his keys and threw them on the counter to her, not willing to touch her.

Belle hesitated as she walked closer to the counter, closer to the bag of groceries, closer to...Rum. She took a breath, "About Will Rum-"

"Save it! I don't won't to hear it." He interrupted, rather unsuccessfully containing the anger, jealousy, and disappointment he was feeling.

"I didn't know what to say. You just ignored me-"

"Look Belle if you want to stop being intimate with me-"

"No! Rum, don't be silly-"

"Silly?" He chuckled, showcasing that intimidating snarl that made him look smarter and fiercer then those around him. "Do you want to fuck Will Belle?" Gold moved from behind the counter and edged closer to Belle.

"No! Of course not. It's only you. But you put your head down. I thought. We've never talked about what we are?" Rum stood right in front of Belle, leaving no space between them. He leaned in,

"You're mine. And I'm yours. Do you understand that?"

"Are you saying-"

"And I don't like it when other men touch my things. Do you understand Belle?" She nodded taking in his heated breath within an intake of her own.

Rums lips smashed down upon Belles. It was the fiercest kiss she had ever received in all her life. His hands were immediately on her, his tongue was dipping into her mouth, his musky sent was tingling in her nose, he was everywhere and she was in utter ecstasy. Rum pulled away from the kiss much too soon, taking Belle's lower lip within his teeth as they parted. Belle whimpered feeling both the loss of him but the pleasure from his teeth at the same time. It was agonizingly delicious. Rum's hands clasped around Belle's wrists as he stared down at her face, desire written all over her. Rum tugged at Belle's wrists, encouraging her to follow him into the back room of his shop.

As soon as they stepped through the curtain, Rum tugged Belle back into his embrace, her hands coming up to the lapels of his jacket for support. He slid his tongue along her neck, over the marks he had been continually leaving on her body.

"See these marks." He said as he placed feather light kisses to her skin before greeting her tongue with his own. He spoke with his lips against her mouth and between kisses. "Your mine Belle, and I want everyone to know it." His words sent a shiver of pleasure down Belle's spine.

Rum's hand came up to Belle's breasts, cupping it's weight within his hand. Together, they took a few steps backwards until Belles back came into contact with Rums work table, trapping her between the hard table and Rum's hot body. He pressed himself against her, allowing Belle to feel his erection. He rubbed his arousal against her hip, attempting to cool down his throbbing member. Rum grabbed Belle by the waist and forcefully lifted her, placing her onto the work table. Belle opened her legs, wide, and Rum settled between Belles thighs. Rum's hands became frustrated with feeling Belle through her close, he needed to feel her heated skin against his. Rum tugged at her blouse, the buttons pooping open as he freed her body. He kissed the swell of her breasts as he fumbled with the back of her bra eager remove the lacy material.

"For fucks sake!" He groaned with his lack of success.

"Front clasp." Belle whispered as she carded her hands threw Rum's hair and hooked her legs around his waist.

"I fucking love you." He said as he rushed to unhook the contraption and buried his face in her breasts. Pressing the flat plain of his tongue over her pert nipples. Belle moaned as he ravished her and he smiled against her skin.

Rum pushed up Belles skirt, tucking it into the waistband. Her arousal was heady and he could smell her desire as he buried his face between her thighs. He planted a quick kiss to her thighs before kissing her mound through her soaked panties. Eager for her sweet taste Rum ripped Belles panties down, tucking them into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Belle was shocked and excited by his heightened desire, he had never been so needy before.

Rum returned to Belles lips as his index fingers claimed her cunt, spreading her wetness between her folds. Belle moaned into his mouth when his thumb applied pressure to her clit before slowly circling the sensitive little pearl.

"Oh Rum." She wailed into his ear as his fingers teased her, climbing her peak. "More pressure please." She begged, not seeking enough to send her over the edge.

"Who's are you pet?" He asked as his index finger slowly circled the pumping muscles at her entrance.

"Yours." She stated and he blissfully thrust two fingers inside of her causing Belle to scream with pleasure. "I'm yours Rum!" She squealed and his fingers fucked her faster as his thumb rolled over her clit. Belle's inner muscles began to twitch as she whimpered to him. Rum took Belle's breasts within his mouth, scraping his teeth over her swollen nipple as his fingers massaged her channel, sending her over the precipice into the realm of pure pleasure. Rum removed his fingers and instead placed his tongue within Belle, lapping up the fluids that flooded her body. "Rum!" She yelled, the second his mouth made contact with her heat. Belles desire continued, her cunt aching with pleasure as he sucked her through the waves of her orgasm.

But Rum's mouth didn't relent. Instead he moved to the swollen pink bundle of nerves, taking it within his mouth as he returned his fingers inside of her.

"Oh Gods please!" Belle said as she rocked her hips against Rum's face. She felt herself building towards another climax as Rum relentlessly fucked her with his clever tongue and fingers.

Rums teeth gently scraped against her clit, causing Belle's head to fall backwards. She no longer had control over her body as her limbs became numb, her thighs shaking with need. Pleased by her reaction Rum gently bit down on her bud while crooking his fingers within her, hitting the spot that made Belle see stars. Her climax came quickly as a second wave of creamy fluid gushed against Rum's fingers. He eagerly drank down her pleasures, soothing her cunt with soft licks and kisses. Belle was in utter ecstasy.

Just when Belle thought he was content with her pleasure Rum sucked her clit into his mouth again. Belle's mouth formed a sharp 'o' emitting a wordless scream, her two previous orgasms straining her vocal chords.

"Please Rum, I can't take it anymore." Belle pleaded, her body a limp mess, subject to his mercy.

"Tell me who you belong to pet?"

"You." She smiled. "I'll always be yours." She placed her hand to his cheek tenderly as he came up to press a tender kiss to her lips. And gods his face was covered in her fluids. Belle licked her lips as they parted. "Please. I need you in me Rum."

"Oh Belle." Rum undid his belt swiftly, pulling down his pants and boxers freeing his erection.

Belle smiled at the sight of him. She truly loved his cock. Rum took himself in hand, rubbing his blunt tip against Belle's folds, readying him with her fluids. He teased her clit with his cock, causing Belle to force him closer to her by pushing him forward with the legs she had wrapped around his back. Rum grunted, her actions invigorating his drive. His head met with her opening barely entering her silken body. Rum leaned over Belle, pressing her body tight to his and whispered to her,

"Belle darling, can I be a little rougher?" He asked, his eyes filled with longing as he met Belle's gaze, unsure of the answer he would receive. His jealousy was fuelling his desire and he wanted to be buried within her so badly, but he could never take her by force, or make a change to their relationship before consulting her first.

"Gods yes! I won't break Rum. I love how you make love to me. But it's okay to make me yours. I'm yours remember-"

Before Belle could finish he thrust inside her in one strong motion, filling and stretching her. She barely had time to moan in approval before he withdrew again and shot his length inside her, burying himself balls deep within her heat. Rum moaned as his hips shot back and forth, pumping into her small body. His pace was fast and his thrusts deep. With each plunge he planted soft kisses all over Belles skin. As his thrusts became harder, giving in to all abandon Belle began incoherently mumbling one word, 'yours'. It fuelled his desire as his hand found her clit, pinching it between his fingers as he pumped into her body with force.

Belles third orgasm was just as fierce, her channel rapidly fluttering against his cock. Rum couldn't last any longer and he let her pull him over the edge with a sweet kiss to his cheek. His thrusts became erratic until he spilled himself inside her tight core, their fluids mingling. Belle sighed as she attempted to catch her breath. Sated, Rum slipped from within Belle, stumbled backwards, his cane forgotten on the floor long ago, and allowed himself to fall backwards onto the cot. Their mingled fluids began to drip from within Belle, pooling on the edge of his work table causing Belle cheeks to redden with embarrassment at the erotic sight.

"Your lovely when your cheeks are flushed." Rum gestured for her to join his embrace. She sat down on the cot, placing his head on her lap as she carded her fingers threw his hair. "Are you alright darling? I wasn't too rough?" He asked, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss to her palm.

"It was amazing Rum. Although I think I might be a little sore later. You might have to wait for a re-peat performance?" Rum began placing kisses to the tip of each of Belle's fingers.

"I mean it Belle, I'm yours forever." Belle leaned down and kissed his temple. "Listen, if you want to go out with Will...I can't ask you to stay faithful to a married man. Christ!...I just...I'm a jealous man Belle."

"I will." She said softly.

"Hmmm?" He questioned.

"I will stay faithful to you."

"Belle, Oh sweetheart." Rum said as he leaned up to kiss Belle softly.

"I'm yours." She said and they both chuckled softly.

A brief chime sounded and it echoed throughout the shop, the noise slowly traveling to the back room. Rum stood up sharply. He pulled his pants up, tucking himself in, with a look of panic on his face.

"What the hell Belle?" Belle heard the feminine voice screech and she understood Rum's panic. Belle un-tucked her skirt, hooked her bra, she did her best to re-button her blouse, although one of the buttons was completely ripped off and most likely lost to her forever, and she couldn't find her underwear anywhere.

"Shit!" Rum explained, looking for his belt and cane.

Milah's footsteps came closer. Rum turned to Belle making sure she was looking in order before the curtain to the back room moved and Milah emerged. They were doomed Rum thought! The whole room smelled of sex, Belle's shirt was a mess, they were both sweaty and sticky, and hell their mingled fluids were even dripping from his work table. Rum and Belle didn't dare say anything, allowing Milah to go first.

"What the hell Belle?" They were so fucked! "Why are the groceries still at the shop? I was waiting for you at Killian's. What the fuck are you doing back here?" Milah paused. Rum and Belle looked at one another, barely breathing. The tension was eerie, but Rum weakly spoke,

"Sorry Milah. It is entirely my fault...I had Belle helping me back here with the book inventory."

"For fuck sakes. I already asked you to do one thing Belle! You can't just start something and then stop. And you..." She pointed an aggressive finger at Rum. "You can't just take her away from me when it suits you best. If you need help in the shop hire an assistant, don't use our maid! Lets go Belle, Now!"

Belle hadn't moved from where she was standing, afraid that any sudden movement would reveal something Milah was so clearly trying to ignore. But when Milah muttered something about 'I don't have all day you stupid girl!' Belle knew everything was going to be alright...for now anyways. Belle rolled her eyes and Rum chuckled. Complying to Milah's demand Belle began to follow Milah towards the curtain and to the front of the shop.

But before they left Belle blew a kiss goodbye to Rum and mouthed him one word:

"Yours."


	5. Fic Completed

This Fanfic is completed over on Archive of Our own.

/users/RumbelleDearie


End file.
